Secrets Revealed
by kikat
Summary: The Edward Cullen was in my room. I must have gone insane now... Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new story and I hope you guys will like it. The idea isn't totally new, okay? So please no flames about how I'm a copycat, because I'm not! Didn't mean to yell here it is…… Secrets revealed.**

**Secrets Revealed**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.

APOV:

"Johanna, don't fall off the monkey bars!" I warned my four year old sister. If I got in trouble for not watching her I would get in a load of trouble. This book is so good! There was a book called Eclipse that I bought at my antique store. I had already read the first two books, they said there was a fourth, but I never found it. Apparently it was a big deal awhile ago. The book even took place where I live. "Alina come look!" Johanna squealed as she was dangling on her legs on the monkey bars. I reluctantly put the book down to look. When I went back to the bench the book was closed and upside down. Weird, I know I put it flat down on the page. I just forgot it and went back to the part where Edward and Victoria were fighting in the forest. That was when I heard thunder. "Time to go home," I called out. Johanna was skipping to me, but had a sad face on. "Don't blame me Johanna, blame dad for wanting to move here," I said. I never understood what my dad liked about this place; he said he felt a calling attracting him here. "What's for dinner?" she asked. "Spaghetti and meatballs," I answered. I was the cook and the "mother" ever since my mom died from cancer. My dad took it hard, so did I, but my sister only knew her for two months. Even though we had a thirteen year age difference, we still bonded well. "Alina did Johanna have fun today?" my dad, Michael asked. He is an elementary teacher here. "She was great. Johanna wash up dinner will be ready soon." I started to put the spaghetti in the boiling water, when my dad came into the kitchen. "Alina, you know what tomorrow is?" Tomorrow is the thirteen year "anniversary" of when my mom died. All I could do was nod. "Ally, why don't we just not do anything tomorrow?" "Dad, I will be fine with it," my voice was a little shaky. We always put a rose on her grave. Dinner was filled with Johanna talking about how excited she was to start preschool soon. I dreaded the arrival of school. I can only imagine what they would think of me, the "new girl". My dad washed the dishes as I tucked Johanna in bed. "I love you and sweet dreams," I said as I kissed her forehead. She was half asleep so I left. I went to my room after sating goodnight to dad.

As I opened my door, I heard a noise. I convinced myself that it was just the house creaking. A hand covered my mouth and I shivered from the coldness of his hand. "Where did you get this?" he 

sneered in my ear. Then he put three books in my face one after the other. Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse were in my face. "I bought them," my voice was so unconfident. He tensed and turned me around to look at him. He was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. He reminded me of Edward, a character in my book. "I don't know who you are, but I will scream for help in two seconds if you don't leave now." "If you do, I will kill you in one second," he looked serious and then I saw his eyes go black. "Listen, just tell me what you want," I figured reasoning with him was gonna keep him happy. "You know too much, have you finished these books?" "I finished the first two and am still reading the third," I answered. "You have no idea who I am?" he asked. I looked at him more and then felt like I was going insane. "You are Edward Cullen," I said so slowly. His face was so angry, but I still reached up to touch him. "You live with your adoptive siblings Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and your adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme," I let out a huge breath. I realized that my hand was still on his cheek, so I moved away quickly. "I need you to meet me tomorrow at Forks High," he asked. All I could do was nod my head with the stupidest look on my face. He got up to leave when I whispered loudly, "Are you really Edward Cullen, where's Bella?" His face was contorted with pain and he softly whispered, "Just promise to meet me tomorrow." "I promise," I agreed. With that, he jumped out of my window that I always kept closed. The shower was so relaxing and my strawberry scented shampoo did the trick. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was gone to dreamland.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it and expect more the next chapter will be this chapter in Edward's point of view. So please R&R!!**

**Until next time,**

**Kikat…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well like I said this is the second chapter of Secrets Revealed. This is basically the first chapter in Edward's point of view. I will not be doing this a few times not for every chapter.**

EPOV:

It was another boring, tedious day here in Forks. I was walking by the park when I heard a little girl's thoughts. _'There she goes reading that vampire book again.'_ This should be funny; I focused all of my attention on the girl on the bench. Apparently the book was called Eclipse. This was strange I couldn't enter her mind. This hasn't happened since _she_ entered my life. Alina was this girl's name, and I had to know what she was reading. This book was about me and my family, but there was a lot of falseness to it. She was coming back so I threw the book down on the bench in anger. This couldn't be happening to me. Now our family is in danger. Everybody left to hunt but I stayed because I didn't feel thirsty. Her blood, it sang to me. I ran around the forest for awhile until I decided that I had to confront her. I waited in her room until she came in. She finally came in so I swiftly covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake up her now sleeping father. After showing her the three books, her face went pale. She then said my name. Her hand touched my cheek and I welcomed the warmth. She knew all about my family and I had to tell her the dangers. I was glad when she agreed to meeting me at the school. "Are you really Edward Cullen, where's Bella?" That name, my dead heart broke all over again. I just made her promise to meet me and I jumped out of the window into the cool rain.

**A/N: I didn't make it long I know. The next chapter will be longer though! So R&R!**


	3. Very Important! READ!

**Hey you guys I made a story schedule, because I was really disorganized.**

**The Beautiful Monster Next Door******** Monday**

**Secrets Revealed******** Wednesday**

**Unattainable Love******** Friday**

**Forgotten******** Sunday**

**Also, my other story The impossible Love will be updated. I will only update it when I have finished at least another story, or if I have a lot of free time.**

**This schedule doesn't apply to this week. It's my mom's birthday and we have to plan her party and all that jazz. So have an awesome week!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Guys I totally appreciate the story alerts and stuff but can you please review? Don't worry, I'm not the type of writer who holds the story hostage for a certain amount of reviews, I just want to hear your opinions on my story. Also please read the A/N down below thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**APOV**

My whole body was shivering when I woke up with a jolt. Was last night real? I just shook the idea away and got ready for the first day of school. The warm shower lowered my nerves a little. I hated being the new girl, since I was so painfully shy, it was hard for me to make friends. My hair was being stubborn so I just put it in a ponytail and went downstairs.

"Johanna, eat your breakfast so we can go," I ordered. Even though my dad worked at the same elementary school my sister was going to, he went to work way before school actually started.

"I don't like this kind of cereal!" she whined. I just threw my hands in the air and packed a larger lunch for her. She opened the door and jumped in my 2020 Volkswagen buggy. It was really old but I loved it.

"Are you excited for your first day of school?" I asked my sister. "Yup!" she was so sweet and I'm sure she won't have any trouble making friends. "Bye Johanna, have a great first day!" I yelled over the chattering students.

The parking lot was relatively full in the high school. I parked farther away from the school to avoid the traffic. In my view on the way to the school I noticed a silver Volvo. I froze in front of the car. It must be true, I actually met Edward Cullen. Lo and behold, **(I love that saying!) **Edward was sitting under the large oak tree staring at me.

My pace was quick as I half ran half jogged to Edward. "So I didn't go crazy?" The book was right his eyes are so beautiful. Snap out of it Alina, he has a girlfriend.

"Are you going to tell me how you got those books?" wow he doesn't beat around the bush.

"I got them from an antique shop," I answered.

"How many people have read this?" he looked so panicked.

"A lot of people, but that was so many years ago but…."

"But what?!" he is pissed. "There was a movie made about the books you don't look anything like the guy in it, though," I hoped complementing him would make him feel better, it didn't.

"A MOVIE?!" he growled. "Edward-" I was cut off. "Don't call me that my name is Anthony Daveoux," he whispered. "Anthony, can you just answer one question?" He nodded.

"Where is Bella Swan?" his whole body tensed and his eyes held pain. "We can answer each other's questions over dinner," he answered. Oh my goodness, I am going to eat dinner with Edward Cullen!! Then, as if sensing my good mood, the bell rang forcing me to my most hated class.

"Hello everybody, my name is Mr. Merssinger. Welcome to Trigonometry," he was too happy this early in the morning. "Hey I saw you talking to that guy Anthony," a very nosy girl said. "Yeah and?" I asked. "Well why was he talking to you?" she sounded very snooty. I didn't like her one bit. "Why don't you ask him, instead of bothering me?" I simply asked. "What's her problem?" she laughed as she spoke to her other friends. They looked at me and laughed. I just looked ahead and ignored everything. I was not gonna get in trouble my first class. Now, lunch that's a different story.

I saw Edward, I mean, Anthony waving me over to his table. There they were, the Cullen kids. I got my lunch and sat down. They stared at me like I had three heads or something. "What's wrong?" I asked as I took a bite of cardboard pizza. "What do you mean what's wrong?!" Rosalie yelled. A few heads turned her way but quickly looked away. "I mean, why are you looking me like that?" I didn't really feel intimidated by Rosalie's beauty. "How else would you like me to look at you?" she growled. "Let's just drop it," Edward sighed. Alice looked at me with a shocked expression so did Rose.

"You're Emmet, right?" I pointed to the biggest guy there. "Call me Joey," he smiled. "I'm Daniel," the blonde haired one said, I knew that he was Jasper. Rosalie's name was Stephanie, and Alice's name was Alexandra. "That's so cool, my middle name is Alexandra," I laughed. "I think I found my new shopping buddy!" Alexandra squealed. "Don't get so attached," Edward whispered. "Don't be so rude," Joey scolded. That nosy girl started walking up to us. "Here comes Chandra," Rosalie groaned. "So Alina," how the hell did she know my name, "why are you here with the Daveouxs?" I hated her voice, it was so shrilly. "Well they invited me over," I simply stated. She then accidentally spilled milk on my pants. "Oops," she laughed. I was not taking this. I stole Rosalie's full milk and poured it all over Chandra's pretty little head. "Oops," I said sarcastically. Her face was in a huge 'oh' and she screeched, "You don't know who you're messing with!" Anthony and his family looked at me with the same expression as Chandra. "Hey Joey, can I have your milk? I spilled mine," I smiled.

Emmet looked scared of me and gave me his milk. I drank it all and started laughing. "You guys look priceless!" "Wow, Bell never would've done that," Rose whispered. Edward's face looked pissed as he stormed out of the room. I glared at Rose and raced after Edward.

"That was stupid of her," I said to Edward. "Whatever," he sighed. When I was walking to him I tripped on an invisible rock and braced myself for the impact of the ground. Edward caught me right before I fell. This was getting weird. "I-I have to go, I'll see you at dinner," I said as I ran away to the next class. I looked at my schedule and groaned. Biology is next. There he was with an empty seat. I made a vow to myself, I was not going to become Isabella Swan.

**A/N: I know too short oh well. Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Loved Breaking Dawn, but don't want to discuss it. This whole story is different from Twilight like completely. Alanis is nothing like Bella, which will make the Cullen's relationship with her so different.**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all!**

APOV:

This is creepy. Edward had a little grin as he motioned to the empty seat. I raised an eyebrow. What was up with his sudden mood change? "So, does any of this ring a bell?" Edward asked. "Ahh…I see you read all three books," I noted. "Yeah, it was interesting," his expression annoyed me. I was in a bad mood and his good mood was pissing me off. The lesson was annoying too. I was horrible at Science, of all forms. "Alanis, why don't you answer number one?" Crap. I was zoning in and out and when I read the question I had no clue what the answer was. I mean it's the first day why are questions being asked? "Alanis the answer?" My expression was a deer caught in the headlights.

"Science as a human endeavor," Edward whispered. I said the answer and Mr. Kralzer nodded in approval. "Thanks," I muttered to Edward. The rest of the day dragged on and I was now dreading the dinner. The final bell rang and I scurried out of my class and ran to my buggy. "_This_ is your car?" Edward snuck up behind me. "Yeah and?" He laughed and walked to his Volvo, and drove off.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. I promised to get to Johanna as soon as possible, but there was traffic. The traffic was painful and I needed to see my little energizer. Whenever I was in a bad mood, she would pull me out and brighten up my day. Thankfully, I was near the front and the traffic quickened.

"Hi Alanis!!" Johanna squealed. "Hi baby," I smiled. "I'm not a baby," she pouted. I laughed and drove home. My dad had to work late so I was Johanna's chauffer. After her telling me who was her best friends and how the teacher favored her, I felt jealous. She was blessed with mom's outgoingness. When we got home she ran to the house and up to her room. "Wash up for dinner!" I yelled. She would be eating earlier, so my dad wouldn't have to worry about her. "What's for dinner?" 

she yelled back. After feeding her I got ready for my dinner with Edward. I just wore a simple spaghetti strap, dark wash skinny jeans, and some flats. I loved the cold and wanted to absorb as much as I could.

My dad came home a few minutes before seven, the time Edward was supposed to pick me up. "Hey Dad, how was work?"

"Adorable, they've been great," his face was beaming.

"So Dad, I'm gonna eat dinner with a friend…is that okay?" He was looking at me for a while, until his face softened. "Sure, what time?" "Five minutes," I said sheepishly. "So soon? Well have fun," I was glad that my Dad was so lenient. I heard his Volvo roll up and then I didn't want my Dad to meet him, so I said a speedy goodbye and rushed out the door and jumped in the car. Edward laughed at my speediness. "Someone's in a rush," he laughed. "HAHA…so where are we going?"

"A Barbeque place. What's with the clothes?" he asked. I didn't see what he meant, this what I would usually wear. He saw my confusion and answered my unspoken question. "Well, it's so cold and look at what you're wearing," he moved his hand up and down to show my outfit. "I like the cold; I don't know why though." We were close to the place; there was a big sign that said 'Roy's BBQ.' It looked good and not too many people considering it was Monday night. We pulled up to an empty space and went in. The host looked at me and then glared at Edward. That was weird. "Hello, welcome to Roy's BBQ! Just for one?" He totally ignored Edward! Edward then grabbed me protectively and almost growled, "Table for two, and I would like a booth in the corner." The guy looked terrified, and showed us to our table.

"That wasn't nice," I said. "He was thinking inappropriate things and I didn't like it," he answered back. "Still no reason to be rude," I said under my breath, even though I know he could hear me. I ordered the burger and fries. Edward of course said he would "share" with me. The soda tasted flat, but that was small compared to the questions I wanted him to answer. "Are you ready to answer my questions?" He tensed a little, but nodded. "Okay," I was thinking about how to say this, "what happened to Bella?" His face fell, but he answered anyway, "Bella never met me, well she did, but not like in the book. She was cold to me and when she met Mike, well they got engaged and married. She died a few years ago, and that's when I moved here." I couldn't believe it, the book was so off. "Wow," I breathed. Then my food came, and I just ate in silence. "Where did you move from?" I was slightly shocked to hear him talk. "We moved from Kissimmee." "Who's that little girl?" "Her name's Johanna, she's my little sister."

The whole evening went on like this I was a little sad as we walked to the car. "Where's your mother?" I stopped mid-step. "She died from cancer awhile ago." Tears fell down my cheeks as I sat in the car. "I'm so sorry," Edward whispered. I just shrugged it off, "It's okay." The car ride was quiet and I was grateful for that. Why wouldn't Bella want to be with Edward? Was she deranged, I mean she chose Mike.

"Edward you think I can go to your house?" He thought about it for awhile, but nodded. I dialed home and my Dad said I could go. The house wasn't quite like the book, but it did have a wrap-around porch, which I loved. Emmet was sitting out front, no doubt waiting for us. I bet Alice told him that I would be coming and he must want something to tease me about. I hopped out of the car and gave him a big hug. His face was confused. I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "If you find one thing ,even though I know you won't, to tease me about I will hunt you down and hurt you." He had a scared look and I giggled and skipped into the house. I could hear Edward laugh loudly.

"Hello Alina, glad to meet finally meet you," Carlisle held out his hand. He was so cold, but I was expecting it. "Carlisle, she's evil!" Emmet yelled as he ran into the living room. "Evil?" he laughed. "She's so sweet." I smiled, "Yeah Emmet, I haven't a clue what you're talking about." He was dumbfounded. All he did was stutter. Alice attacked me with a hug. "I absolutely love you!" she squealed. "Why?" I laughed. "You shut Emmet up!" she smiled. With Alice it felt fun. "So," Rosalie flopped down on the couch, "How was dinner?"

"None of your business," Edward snarled. Wow, I wonder if he's still mad about the comment she made at lunch. I elbowed Edward in the ribs; it hurt me instead of him. "So how long can you stay?" Esme asked. "By now, my Dad is probably gonna go to bed," I checked my watch. "What does he do?" Carlisle asked. "He's a preschool teacher," I turned to sit on the inviting and soft couch. This couch was like heaven for my butt. "So what's your new names," I turned to Carlisle and Esme, "If you don't mind me asking?" They looked surprised at first. Of course I was going to ask that. "We don't mind," Esme smiled. "My new name is Chandra, and Carlisle's new name is Ridge."

If somebody told me that I would be at the Cullen's house chatting and laughing with them; I would tell them to get back on the meds they clearly stopped taking. This can't be broken. "Emmet, I can't believe you're scared of her," Edward said in between laughter. "Oh my god," I whispered. A few tears slipped down my cheeks. Edward grabbed my hands instinctively and had worry plastered on his face. "What's wrong?"

There was only one thought in my head. How could I be so stupid to not think of this?! "The Volturi," I cried.

**A/N: You like it? Seriously I would love more reviews! Tell me if you liked it or if I'm moving too fast. Reviews are love! Oh and I'm actually having a power outage and it's 4:36 in the morning. So it's dark haha! Again review!**

**Love you all,**

**Kikat**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! There's a hurricane coming so all next day I'm typing!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. sigh**

**Chapter 5**

APOV

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi! Don't you remember?!" Wow I'm so stupid. The book never happened, so Bella was never in my situation.

"You don't think that what happened in the book will happen now?" Edward sounded worried.

"I don't know, but it defiantly gives us a heads up," I said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Emmet bellowed. I forgot that only Edward and I have read the book. "Bella," Edward looked down, "Had a choice. She could either die or become a vampire. She knew too much," I explained. His mouth made an 'o' shape. Everybody else looked at me with the same look, shock. "They wouldn't do that." Esme was in denial. "How do you know they wouldn't," I whispered. The tears didn't stop. I stood up, "I'm going to sit on the porch. I need some fresh air."

The cool night air was refreshing. As soon as I sat down, my body was shaking with sobs. Between my mother's death and this whole Volturi situation was too much. I felt cold small hands wrap around my shoulders and hold me close. "I know that it will be okay," Alice soothed. She was supportive. I grew up quickly, so there was nobody to lean on. She left and I saw Edward walk out and lean on the railing.

It was quiet for awhile. "Kill me," I whispered. "What?" he looked angry. "I don't need your family's death on my conscious."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" he actually cared. "It wasn't your fault," he said.

"I bought the book, so yeah it is my fault."

"Stop," he knelt down in front of me so fast I had to blink, "it's not your fault." I don't know what came over me, but I threw my arms around his neck and shook again with sobs. He was stunned at first, but he grabbed me and held me close. "I won't let them hurt you, okay?" I nodded. This was all happening so fast. "I need to go home, can you drive me?"

The drive was silent, but there were so many questions in the air. I just wanted to scream to let out the tension. "This sucks," how eloquent Alina, really. "Yeah it does…suck," Edward muttered. I never thought he would say the word suck. It was kinda funny. Not enough to laugh, but funny none the less. "I- um I am sorry you know." He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off, "Don't say it's not my fault, I mean I know I didn't _mean_ to do it. This whole situation can be avoided if I die," my voice cracked at the last word. "You can't even say die without your voice cracking!" His eyes were black. That was it I shut up until I walked out of the car. The air got colder, and I loved it. When I closed the car door, I knocked on the window. "You know you don't have to kill me," he relaxed a little; "I can always do it myself." With that, I walked into my house with the tears ready to spill.

Johanna was sitting on the couch in her pajamas. I looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?!" I loudly whispered. "Daddy tucked me in, but I woke up and wanted to wait for you," she simply stated. "Why are you crying?" she tilted her head. My cheeks suddenly felt wet. "I just had a hard day baby," I fake smiled. "Me too, Daddy wouldn't read me a second story!" she huffed as she stood up. The laugh that came out of my mouth sounded creepy. It was like a crazy person's laugh. "Go to bed," I knelt down and kissed the top of her head. "Night," she ran up the stairs to her room.

The warm water did its job. My pajamas were so comfy that I didn't bother to dry my hair. My head was snug in the pillow and I drifted to sleep.

_It was dark…too dark. Suddenly I felt two cold hands grip my neck. "Now, you chose this so here we go," it was Edward. His cold, sweet breath was on my neck. He moved his hands from my neck and put his teeth there. My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. He was killing me, but in the worst possible way. I tried to break free from his grip, but I was too late. His sharp fangs tore through my skin; inserting the paralyzing venom in my bloodstream. My scream was the last sound before I succumbed to the darkness._

"NOT YET!" My body was so hot as I got off the floor. What a nightmare. The water didn't help at all as I turned the shower on the hottest level. I toweled dried my hair when I noticed that it was still dark out. The green light from my clock showed that it was five in the morning. That's way too early for me. There was a bang as my dad left the house. I couldn't leave the room in a towel, but as soon as I heard his whistling, I knew he was okay. Honestly he's clumsier than me! "Alina!!" my sister screeched. Crap, here's an hour of crying. After speed dressing, I sprinted to her room.

"I thought someone was breaking in, and I was gonna DIEEEE!!" She's so dramatic. Her face was blotchy red and her eyes were so puffy from crying that I'm not sure she could see anything. I rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Want me to sing you the baby duck song?" her face brightened at this. My mom used to sing me this song when I was little.

Five little ducks went out to play

Over the hills and far away

Mamma duck says, "Quack, Quack, Quack."

Four little ducks came waddling back

Four little ducks went out to play

Over the hills and far away

Mamma duck says, "Quack, Quack, Quack."

Three little ducks came waddling back

Three little ducks went out to play

Over the hills and far away

Mamma duck says, "Quack, Quack, Quack."

Two little ducks came waddling back

Two little ducks went out to play

Over the hills and far away

Mamma duck says, "Quack, Quack, Quack."

One little duck came waddling back

One little duck went out to play

Over the hills and far away

Mamma duck says, "Quack, Quack, Quack."

No little ducks came waddling back

But then

Papa duck says, "QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!!"

Five little ducks came waddling back!

"Again!" she started clapping. "How about tonight?" she pouted, but agreed. Now time to get ready for school and get her ready. I just settled for a 'My Chemical Romance' tee and faded bootleg jeans. Make up was a nono. I wasn't up to it. My hair was being stupid, so I left it in a ponytail. Johanna is so fashionable. She opted for a pink shirt and a long black skirt. Her hair was long and wavy, but looked as if a stylist did it. "How do I look?" she waved her hand over her. "Like a beautiful princess," I smiled. She tackled me with a hug and we fell to the ground laughing. How could leave all this?

There was Edward again, under the same oak tree. Maybe he won't notice me. I kept my head low as I jogged past him. "Alina wait!" he grabbed my shoulder. He looked slightly disheveled. "Are you okay?" Did he actually think that I was going to kill myself?! "I'm fine see," I showed him my wrists. He relaxed a little. "I need to go now," thank god for my math class.

"…and that's how you get this sentence to make more sense," my English teacher finally stopped her lecture. The bell rang, signaling to go to lunch. There they were, like always, at the same table in the same seats. This meant that I had to sit next to Edward. "Hey Alina, how you doing today?" Alice looked too happy. "So what's going to happen that's so great?" she looked shocked. "What do you mean?" she asked as she faked her innocence. "Well, you can see into the future, so it must be awesome," everyone started laughing. "What?" I growled. "You'll see," I hated not knowing and Alice must've loved me not knowing. The rest of the day was filled with knowing glances and snickers. I couldn't wait to get home.

I picked Johanna up from school, and in the middle of her exciting day, my phone rang. "Hey honey," it was my dad, "I'm gonna be out of town. Granny Sharlese is a little sick, so can you take care of things 

over here?" "Of course dad, send her my love. Love you dad." Thank god, I thought as I pulled up to my house. My phone rang again. "Hey, come over ASAP," Alice's voice squealed, "And I won't take no for an answer!" Great, guess Johanna is getting to meet the vampires. "Johanna, how would you like to see my new friends?" She pondered this for a moment, but she flashed her teeth and nodded. I put my buggy in reverse and drove over to the Cullens.

"Wow, it's better than all my doll houses combined!" The house was still as beautiful as ever. It was even prettier in the day. There was Jasper and Emmet, I think they were wrestling. There goes a tree, hopefully Johanna didn't notice it. I parked next to their glamorous cars and hopped out with Johanna. "And who is this precious little girl?!" Esme knelt down in front of Johanna. "My name is Johanna Rose Belmont, I'm five, and I can read at a first grade level, even though I go to Kindergarten," she shook her hand. Esme laughed, it sounded like bells tinkling. "It is very nice to meet you, my name is Esme."

"How old are you?" Oh god. "Johanna, you know better!" Esme waved me off and laughed again. "I'm twenty nine," she smiled. "I only asked because you look so pretty, like Snow White!" What a charmer my sister is. We walked inside and she was attacked by Alice and her ball of energy. "You're just so precious!!" Why is she so hyper? "Let me introduce you to everybody, Johanna." They all walked up in a line.

"Joey's the big one, Daniel's the blonde one, Stephanie's the tall blonde girl, Alexandra's the one who attacked you, you already met Esme, Carlisle is the father, and there's Anthony."

"I'm not anything?" Edward pouted.

"You can be the egotistical one," I whispered. Emmet laughed his earth shattering laugh. So did everyone else. "Whatever," he mumbled. "Do you have any dress up?" Johanna shyly asked. Alice's jaw hit the ground. She looked up at me, pleading with her eyes. "Take her," I sighed. She scooped up Johanna in her arms and ran at human speed up the stairs. "She's gonna be ambushed," Joey laughed. Everybody else walked away, leaving me alone with Edward.

"This couch is so comfortable, it should be illegal," I sighed as I threw myself on the couch. "Yeah, we got it in Italy," Edward sat down next to me. "So how are we going to fix this?" Edward rolled his eyes, "Can't you go five minutes without talking about the Volturi?"

"Well, I need to think ahead. If I'm a vampire, then I have to leave my dad and Johanna, but if I'm dead, then I still have to leave Johanna, and my dad. I wonder what I should do." I put my finger to my chin and looked at Edward. "Don't look at me. I can't tell you what to chose, because it's the same outcome for both."

"I can't leave them, Edward. I just can't!" I was standing over him. I think he was just letting me vent. "I mean, they NEED me. I take care of them. How can I just leave my dad…Johanna is my life. That must sound stupid, but-" Edward stood and grabbed both my shoulders, "It doesn't sound stupid! I don't know what that feels like, but it must be the best feeling in the world." His eyes were boring into mine. I put my hands on his. I never noticed how beautiful he really looked. We must've been like that for awhile, because Alice walked in squealing, "Look at the supermodel!!" Johanna looked magnificent! She had a pink, frilly, princess dress with a diamond tiara. "Are those-" "Don't worry, I have a bunch of them," Alice waved me off. I can't believe my five year old little sister is wearing diamond tiara!

"So how're things going over here?" Jasper wiggled his eyebrows at Edward and me. My eyes widened and I took a few steps back from him. He laughed and picked Johanna up. "Do you want to see something awesome?" She nodded her head vigorously. "Let's go!" he flipped her upside down and ran off. "Alice can you go watch him?" She laughed and ran off at vampire speed. "Where are Emmet and Rosalie?" Edward made a face, "They're preoccupied." My mouth made an 'o' shape and I looked down in embarrassment. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Do you have a secret place, maybe a meadow?" He bit his lip and looked up. "Yes, I do."

I don't know how he decided to let me see his meadow. This was amazing. It was just like the book said, but better. Edward was lying by the lake with his hand in the water. The silence was comforting. His head shot up and he growled.

"Well, well, well," someone said.

**A/N: School's starting so it's going to be random with the updating. I hope you can deal haha. Sorry for the cliffie! Can you guys please review?! I need to know if you guys like what I'm doing!**


End file.
